C'est la faute a Jin
by Isil
Summary: Crossover avec HunterXHunter. Suivez les aventures de Kiba et Shikamaru à la poursuite d'un voleur de Rouleaux. ShonenAi : Kiba&Shikamaru.
1. Scandale

Titre : C'est la faute à Jin.  
Chapitre : 1 ?  
Auteur: Isil : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto et Hunter X Hunter  
Genre : Cross-over  
Rating: PG  
Thème: Scandale (#03)  
Disclaimer : Il y a pas mal de Dieux au Panthéon. Ceux que je respecte par-dessus tout sont Kishimoto-sama et Togashi-sama, qui détiennent respectivement Naruto et Hunter X Hunter. Je m'incline bien bas, tel le misérable ver de terre que je suis.  
Notes : Cette fic contient un cross-over avec Hunter X Hunter, mais je nie toute responsabilité. C'est la faute à Jin ! XD (et accessoirement à Lily-kohai, ma complice dans cette histoire… :p)

C'est la faute à Jin.  
Chapitre 1

Le Village Caché de la Feuille n'avait pas grand chose de caché. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanteries, voire même carrément de débats passionnés parmi les habitants du village en question.

Quel était en effet l'intérêt de l'appeler le Village Caché si de magnifiques panneaux estampillés du symbole municipal ornaient les carrefours de toutes les routes du pays ? Certains avaient avancé l'idée de changer le nom du village, mais malgré de nombreuses propositions enthousiastes, toutes avaient été refusées par l'Hokage.

Des pétitions circulaient toujours, mais les autorités n'y prêtaient guère attention. Qui aurait engagé un ninja venant du Village Guère Dissimulé de la Feuille Verte et Prospère ?

Fort heureusement, les nombreux visiteurs qui peuplaient chaque jour les rues de Konoha ignoraient ces luttes intestines, sans quoi la fréquentation aurait certainement baissé.

En réalité, les nombreux visiteurs ignoraient presque tout de ce qu'il se passait dans le Village Caché de la Feuille, et, en ce lendemain de Festival, Tsunade, la vénérable Hokage était tentée de dire que c'était une excellente chose. En dehors d'une gueule de bois absolument monumentale, elle devait en outre supporter les hurlements indignés d'un certain Chuunin un peu en colère.

Jiraiya aurait fait remarquer le magnifique euphémisme, mais Jiraiya dormait, le bienheureux, alors Tsunade estimait qu'elle avait bien le droit de minimiser la situation si elle en avait envie.

« … complètement irresponsable ! » termina Iruka en se tournant avec agressivité vers le ninja masqué qui était tranquillement en train de feuilleter un bouquin à la couverture grivoise.

« Hhm ? » marmonna le ninja en question en daignant enfin relever la tête.

Iruka passa au rouge carmin et une lueur meurtrière se mit à briller au fond de ses yeux. Tsunade aurait presque trouvé ça drôle, si elle n'avait eu mal à la tête et un minimum de conscience professionnelle pour reconnaître la gravité de la situation.

« Kakashi. » intervint-elle dans l'espoir d'empêcher Iruka de lui faire avaler son bouquin. « Et si vous nous racontiez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oui ! » confirma Iruka en s'asseyant dans la dernière chaise de libre. « Racontez nous comment vous avez pu laisser un étranger dérober un des Rouleaux Interdits… »

Tsunade devait reconnaître que Ino et Sakura avaient raison : si ces deux là se trouvaient une chambre, ils soulageraient leur entourage d'un grand poids…

Kakashi lança un regard amusé à Iruka et haussa les épaules.

« Il était sympa. » déclara t'il.

Tsunade soupira, Iruka imita la carpe hors de l'eau et Kakashi ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page.

« Je l'ai rencontré au Festival hier soir. » commença t'il. « Il disait qu'il voulait visiter la ville… »

_Les Festivals de Konoha étaient réputés pour deux choses : les feux d'artifices et les concours de boisson. Kakashi était trop vieux pour s'__émerveiller devant les premiers et voyait les deuxièmes comme un moyen fourbe pour les tenanciers de bars d__'attirer la clientèle. Après tout, quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de ce genre de concours ? On pouvait très bien se prendre une bonne cuite sans en plus avoir quatre poivrots derrière qui scandaient vos gorgées de braillements primaires, soi-disant pour vous encourager... Mais Kakashi s'ennuyait. _

_Iruka__ était de service au Palais le soir du Festival ! Non mais quelle idée, franchement ! Sans personne à irriter, il allait finir par déprimer. Aussi avait-il décidé de sortir et de prendre part aux festivités. Il avait mis son plus beau gilet, sorti son masque de soirée et il avait quitté son appartement, bien décidé à prendre un peu de bon temps. Après tout, il y avait autre chose dans sa vie que les missions et embêter Iruka. _

_Il s'__était retrouvé devant son bar habituel sans grand étonnement. Ses pieds étaient depuis longtemps habitués au trajet et il pouvait continuer son livre sans problème. Il n__'avait heurté un lampadaire que parce que des gamins surexcités lui avaient coupé la route. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait trouvé une place au comptoir, suffisamment loin des poivrots en compétition pour s'entendre réfléchir mais suffisamment près du barman pour ne pas avoir à hurler pour obtenir un verre. Il n'avait pas fini sa page qu'il sentait un regard sur lui. Relevant paresseusement la tête, il avait tout de suite repéré l'homme qui le fixait ainsi. Grand et brun, vêtu comme un voyageur, il aurait pu passer inaperçu parmi tous les clients du bar, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui… Son flux de chakra était étrangement bien contrôlé pour un simple voyageur. Il avait levé un sourcil et son vis-à-vis avait pris ça pour une invitation, et il s'était levé, envoyant paître un ivrogne pour pouvoir s'installer à côté de lui. _

_« Bonne lecture ? » avait demandé l'inconnu avec un fort accent étranger. _

_« C'est un peu bruyant ici, mais ils font du très bon saké. » avait poliment répondu Kakashi._

_Aucune raison d'__être trop méfiant. Après tout, même s__'il contrôlait bien son chakra, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était là pour envahir Konoha ou faire un massacre. _

_« Oui, j'ai pu apprécier. » avait confirmé l'__étranger en désignant son verre de saké. « Spécialité locale ? »_

_« Oui. Vous n__'avez pas entendu parler du saké de Konoha ? » avait répondu Kakashi en refermant son livre._

_L'__étranger avait haussé les épaules._

_« Je ne m__'intéresse que moyennement aux alcools locaux. En général, c'est assez dangereux pour les poumons ou les intestins. »_

_Kakashi__ avait ricané sous son masque._

_« Vous, vous êtes un grand voyageur. Ca se sent à votre ton blasé. »_

_« Et vous un fin limier. »_

_« N'exagérons rien. Vous avez juste un accent à couper à la hache. »_

_L'inconnu avait eu un sourire un peu contrit._

_« C'est ennuyeux, je peux imiter une demi-douzaine d'accents, mais aucun qui puisse passer dans cette région. »_

_« Dommage pour vous… »_

_« Je vous le fais pas dire. Tous les marchands de babioles du coin me prennent pour un pigeon. »_

_Kakashi__ avait ri, sincèrement désolé pour le pauvre homme._

_« Et vous ne l'__êtes pas ? » avait t__'il cependant demandé, plus par taquinerie qu'autre chose._

_« Pas vraiment… Je suis plutôt un collectionneur. »_

_Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui aurait dû alerter Kakashi, mais, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de sympathique avec qui se détendre, il avait choisi de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, il pouvait très bien collectionner les doigts de pieds de grand-mère, du moment qu'il ne se refournissait pas ici, c'__était son problème__… quoique, pour collectionner ça, il fallait vraiment être atteint. Enfin…_

« On s'éloigne du problème… » fit remarquer Iruka en tapotant méchamment sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Peut-être mais il a raison. » argua Tsunade, avant de se reprendre et de faire signe à Kakashi de continuer.

_« Et vous collectionnez quoi ? » avait demandé le ninja d'un ton qu'il espérait innocent. _

_C'__était quand même pas plus mal de s__'informer, on ne savait jamais…_

« Mais PERSONNE ne collectionne les orteils de grand-mère, enfin ! » s'exclama Iruka.

« Oh, si vous saviez, Iruka-sensei… » soupira Tsunade d'un air désespéré.

Kakashi les dévisagea avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre.

_« Des choses et d'autres… Rien en particulier et tout en général. »_

_Quelle réponse minable ! Ou alors particulièrement habile… Quoi qu'il en soit, le collectionneur avait des choses à cacher…_

« Et vous alors ? Vous n'avez rien à cacher, peut-être ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… euh, du masque, excusez moi ! »

« C'était petit, ça !

« Iruka, silence ! Kakashi, continuez ! »

Si Tsunade ne les étranglait pas avant la fin de leur entretien, elle était bien décidée à leur offrir une semaine dans un hôtel Quatre Etoiles…

_« C'est un métier comme un autre… » avait répondu Kakashi d'un ton toujours léger. _

_« Oui… » avait approuvé l'autre en riant, avant de lui tendre la main. « Je suis Jin. »_

_« Et moi Kakashi. Enchanté. »_

_Ca aurait pu être le début d'une belle amitié qui aurait duré… oh bien deux ou trois jours, le temps que Jin quitte à nouveau la ville. Mais à ce moment précis, Kakashi ne savait pas encore quel drame allait advenir…_

« Epargnez nous les effets dramatiques, Kakashi, merci. » soupira Tsunade.

« Oui, la situation est déjà suffisamment tragi-comique comme ça. » ajouta Iruka d'un ton acide.

Deux semaines dans cet hôtel Quatre Etoiles…

_« Dites moi, Kakashi… Il y a des trucs à voir dans le coin ? »_

_« Je vous vois venir… »_

_« Simple curiosité. »_

_Ben voyons…_

_« Si vous le dites__… Et, par simple curiosité, également : qu'est-ce que vous faites à Konoha ? Vous êtes venu compléter votre collection ? »_

_« Peut-être bien, qui sait ? Si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant et qui soit dans mes moyens. » avait répondu Jin en contemplant le fond de son verre de saké._

_Un poivrot un peu plus bruyant que les autres les avait faits se retourner à ce moment. Ils avaient échangé un sourire complice à la vue de l'individu, un mastodonte au crâne rasé et à la peau rougie par l'alcool._

_« Voilà une belle pièce de collection. » avait fait remarquer Kakashi, ne plaisantant qu'__à moitié._

_« Un peu trop encombrant à mon goût. » avait rétorqué Jin en faisant la moue. « Je préfère les choses qui se transportent un peu plus facilement. »_

« Ca, on s'en serait rendu compte… » ironisa Iruka.

Trois semaines… Et des congés payés.

_L__'ivrogne au crâne lisse s'__étant lancé dans une magnifique interprétation d__'un des classiques de la chanson paillarde du Pays du Feu, Kakashi avait proposé à son compagnon de changer d'endroit, histoire de s'entendre un minimum._

_Ils s'__étaient donc retrouvés dans la rue, slalomant entre les passants parés de leurs plus beaux kimonos. Il y avait cependant au milieu de ces couleurs éblouissantes des silhouettes plus sombres, immobiles et silencieuses._

_« Les gardes-chiourmes ? » avait interrogé Jin, comme s__'il n'avait pas remarqué que Kakashi portait une tenue identique à ceux dont il se moquait._

_« On préfère le titre de 'protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin'. »_

_« C'est tout à votre honneur… »_

_Ils avaient une nouvelle fois échangé un regard lourd de sens avant de se sourire._

« Ah ! Alors vous vous méfiiez ! »

Tsunade fut étrangement satisfaite de noter une légère amélioration dans le ton d'Iruka. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour ces deux-là… Et aussi pour elle-même : si elle s'en débarrassait suffisamment rapidement, elle avait encore une bonne heure pour faire une petite sieste…

_Kakashi__ avait bizarrement apprécié de jouer les guides touristiques. Il s__'__était même étonné tout seul en faisant un résumé bien complet de l__'histoire du Palais des Hokage. C'__était impressionnant ce qu__'il pouvait retenir en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter…_

« Si je vous ennuie tant que ça, rien ne vous oblige à me coller comme vous le faites, Kakashi-sensei… » siffla Iruka.

Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière… Tsunade soupira et se retint de frapper Kakashi.

_Jin__ avait posé des questions pertinentes mais innocentes. Pas d__'interventions suspicieuses ou de regards étonnés. _

_Enfin…_

_Evidemment, Jin n__'__était qu__'un homme, alors forcément, quand ils avaient croisé Tsunade accompagnée de Jiraiya, son regard s'__était un peu égaré vers le bas__…_

« Kakashi ! »

La logique aurait voulu que ce soit Tsunade qui aie l'air outré, et non pas Iruka, mais la Déesse du Bon Sens avait dû se prendre elle aussi une cuite monumentale la veille.

« Oh, ne prenez pas cet air prude, Iruka-sensei ! N'importe qui serait intéressé par les… attraits de notre Hokage ! » répondit Kakashi avec un petit geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

C'est plutôt qu'il est intéressé par vos propres attraits, Kakashi…

Tsunade se retint d'énoncer tout haut cette pensée pleine de sagesse uniquement à l'idée qu'Iruka allait lui aggraver son mal de crâne si elle se laissait aller.

_Jiraya__ venait d'entamer un karaoke tonitruant sur la place quand Jin et Kakashi y étaient arrivés. Tsunade, qui sirotait dans un coin, n'avait pas eu l'air d'__être gênée par le bruit, mais c__'__était bien la seule__…_

« En règle générale, c'est après la cuite que je crains le bruit… » les informa Tsunade en se massant les tempes.

Surtout quand deux pénibles venaient exposer leur tension sexuelle non résolue devant elle, merci bien…

_Tandis que l'Ermite aux Grenouilles se trémoussait en chantant les aventures d'une donzelle à la recherche du grand amour, si possible bourré de fric et beau comme un dieu, Tsunade avait aperçu les deux hommes et leur avait fait signe de venir la rejoindre._

_« Hokage-sama… » avait salué Kakashi._

_« Madââââme… » avait roucoulé Jin en s'inclinant bien bas et en lui faisant un baisemain des plus appliqués_

_« Mademoiselle… »_

_« Mes excuses… Je n'ai guère l'habitude de voir une fleur si fraîche esseulée… »_

« Avec le recul, je pense qu'il se foutait carrément de ma gueule… »

Les deux hommes gardèrent un silence plus prudent que vraiment poli.

_« __J'irais bien m'installer dans votre pays s'ils sont tous aussi charmeurs que vous, Monsieur… »_

_« __Jin__. Jin Freccs, Mademoiselle. »_

_A ce niveau là, c'était plus un sourire charmeur, mais carrément une invitation à la débauche. Tsunade n'avait même pas sourcillé, habituée à ce genre de réactions depuis longtemps._

« C'est votre sourire, Hokage-sama… »

« Kakashi, me lécher les bottes ne vous évitera pas les ennuis. »

_« __Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Freccs. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Konoha. J'espère que votre séjour ici sera agréable._

_« __Oh, il le sera très certainement… Surtout si tout le monde accueille les touristes aussi bien que vous. »_

_Cela commençait à devenir un minimum gênant. Kakashi en était venu à se demander s'il devait les laisser seuls tous les deux et se trouver un nouveau compagnon de bouteille… Peut-être que Jiraya accepterait de boire un coup avec lui. Il avait l'air mur à point!_

_Heureusement pour lui ou Jiraya, un boucan monstrueux venant de l'autre bout de la place avait interrompu les deux tourtereaux pris dans leurs roucoulades pré-nuptiales. Les oreilles les plus fines et habituées n'avaient eu aucun mal à repérer les menaces, insultes et autres impossibilités physiques d'accouplement que braillait un jeune homme dont la frimousse blonde et le haut orange criard se remarquaient de loin. _

_« Tiens, Naruto est de sortie… » avait fait remarquer Tsunade en s'envoyant un autre verre._

_De nouveaux cris avaient retenti, accompagnés d'aboiements de chiens et Kakashi avait continué :_

_« Et ils ont lâché Kiba à ses trousses. »_

_Les cris avaient redoublé d'intensité et tous s'étaient mentalement préparés, même Jin qui pourtant ne connaissait pas les deux nouveaux arrivants._

_« Kiba, rends moi ça tout de suite ou je te fais avaler tes molaires ! »_

_« Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que tu arrives à m'approcher, suffisamment. Parce que fringué comme tu l'es, tu es vraiment pas discret… »_

_Pas discret, c'était le mot. Naruto, avec son bon goût habituel, avait opté pour un pantalon bleu ciel et un gilet orange sur un t-shirt assorti au pantalon. _

_« Baa-chan ! » avait lancé Naruto en apercevant Tsunade. « Dis à ce cleptomane de me rendre mon fric, où tu vas perdre ton plus récent Anbu avant même qu'il soit parti en mission ! »_

_« Si tu es assez stupide pour te faire prendre ton fric, c'est ton problème, Naruto. » avait répliqué Tsunade en baillant pour dissimuler (mal) un sourire moqueur._

_Kiba__ avait ricané en montrant ses canines et avait secoué le porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille qu'il avait effectivement dérobé à Naruto, lequel avait grogné avant de se retourner et de lancer :_

_« Sasuke ! Au lieu de jouer les poseurs, viens plutôt m'aider à récupérer mon porte-monnaie ! »_

_Ils avaient pu entendre un lointain « Assume ta stupidité ! » et Kiba avait éclaté de rire. Profitant de la distraction, Naruto s'était jeté sur son ami, mais le brun s'était dérobé à temps et avait détalé, laissant derrière lui l'écho de son rire vaguement moqueur. _

_« Merci pour le coup de main. » avait grogné Naruto avec un regard moqueur vers Tsunade et Kakashi, avant de partir à la poursuite de son pick-pocket._

_Tsunade__ l'avait regardé s'éloigner, et avait levé un sourcil surpris._

_« Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont laissé sortir ces deux là sans surveillance… »_

_« Non, regardez, le baby-sitter traîne derrière… »_

_Et effectivement, pour traîner, il traînait. Une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant un verre d'une poigne molle, Shikamaru avançait d'un pas lent, sa sempiternelle moue boudeuse sur le visage._

_« Yo, Shikamaru ! » avait appelé Kakashi. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de mission ! »_

_« Je suis rentré cet après-midi. »_

_Il était venu se camper à leurs côtés et avait salué Jin d'un simple signe de tête. Il avait fini son verre, suivant d'un regard paresseux les deux ninjas surexcités qui se couraient après. _

_« A peine rentré et tu fais l'effort de sortir un soir de Festival ? Tu n'es pas Shikamaru, quelqu'un a pris ton apparence ! »_

_« Oh… Ah… Ah… Ah… Kakashi, arrêtez d'être aussi marrant, je vais finir par me fêler une côte à force de rire. » avait rétorqué Shikamaru sans même daigner tourner les yeux vers lui._

_Tsunade__ avait ricané, imitée par Jin. Il y avait des fois où elle se disait que l'arme la plus dangereuse de ce gamin, ce n'était pas son QI, mais plutôt son absence de sens de l'humour qui rendait ses réponses plutôt corrosives._

_« Non, sans rire, Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à sortir ? » avait insisté Kakashi, décidément bien curieux._

_« Un gugusse qui manie le regard de cocker un peu trop bien à mon goût. » avait expliqué le jeune en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Kiba a osé ? Je compatis. »_

_« Merci. Mais bon, en même temps, c'était une occasion de fêter son entrée chez les Anbu. Histoire qu'il ne me tanne pas pendant des mois parce que je n'ai rien fait pour le féliciter. »_

_Kakashi__ avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu. _

_« Tu pourras bientôt te venger…lors de la petite soirée de bienvenue à laquelle aura droit le nouveau. »_

_« Oui, je sais, j'ai donné moi aussi. » l'avait interrompu Shikamaru d'un ton sec._

_De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié l'effort des Anbu à accueillir les nouveaux dans leurs rangs… Quoique, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les cérémonies d'initiation des Anbu, pas grand monde aurait apprécié…_

_« Bon, excusez moi, il faut que j'empêche ces deux cas désespérés de piétiner un ou deux villageois. » avait lancé Shikamaru en s'éloignant en direction de Kiba et Naruto._

_Kakashi__ l'avait regardé s'éloigner d'un air perplexe._

_« Parfois, j'ai du mal à décider ce qui m'étonne le plus : que Kiba aie réussi à rejoindre les rangs des Anbu ou que Shikamaru aie réussi à passer l'épreuve d'entrée à l'Académie… Il a un tel manque de motivation que ça en devient contagieux. »_

« Oh, pitié, vous n'êtes pas un exemple de motivation, vous non plus, Kakashi ! » ironisa Iruka.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » admit Kakashi sans la moindre gêne.

« Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que Shikamaru ne fasse pas bien son boulot. C'est même d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il fasse avec application. » avait rétorqué Tsunade.

_Il s'appliquait aussi à calmer Kiba à grands coups de pieds aux fesses, de toute évidence… Naruto avait fini par récupérer son bien, grâce à l'intervention de Shikamaru et les quatre jeunes -si on comptait Sasuke qui rôdait dans le coin- avaient fini par quitter la place. Etrangement, le volume sonore avait grandement diminué quand ils s'étaient enfin éloignés._

_« Anbu ? » avait interrogé Jin._

_Tsunade__ s'était tournée vers lui, comme surpris qu'il soit encore là._

_« Une certaine catégorie de Shinobi. » avait-elle expliqué. « Pas forcément les plus forts, mais certainement les plus dangereux. »_

_Jin__ avait hoché la tête._

_« Des assassins, quoi. »_

_Kakashi__ avait souri derrière son masque et Tsunade avait vidé un énième verre de saké. Jiraya était arrivé à ce moment là et avait supplié son amie de toujours de venir chanter l'histoire d'une jeune vierge à la libido galopante. Tsunade lui avait flanqué une taloche juste pour la forme avant d'accepter et Kakashi et Jin avaient opté pour une retraite prudente._

_« Alors, les Anbu sont les exécuteurs des basses œuvres, c'est ça ? Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Un de ceux là ou un garde chiourme ? » avait demandé Jin tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient plus près du Palais des Hokage._

_« Un peu des deux. » avait répondu Kakashi._

_« Ah… Et les gardes chiourmes, c'est plus fort ou moins fort que les assassins ? »_

_« Ca dépend… »_

_« Vous avez le don pour ne pas répondre aux questions, Kakashi. »_

_« Je le pratique tous les jours avec mes élèves. »_

_« Ils ont le courage de vous confier des gamins ? » avait plaisanté Jin._

_La conversation avait continué ainsi pendant presque une heure. Ils avaient fini par aller acheter quelques bouteilles de sake et avaient fini la nuit allongés sous un cerisier, parce qu'on ne boit pas de sake ailleurs que sous un cerisier, avait déclaré très sérieusement Jin. _

_Simplement, quand Kakashi s'était réveillé le lendemain, avec une des casquettes les plus monstrueuses de toute son existence, il était seul. Aucun signe de Jin, hormis les cadavres des bouteilles qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. De toute évidence, soit Jin tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que lui, soit il avait un truc pour ne pas tituber…_

« … et quand je suis arrivé au Palais, j'ai entendu qu'un des Rouleaux Interdits avait été volé. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il a bu autant que vous ? »

« Certain… A dire vrai, il a bu très exactement trois verres de plus que moi. J'ai compté. »

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire… » marmonna Iruka.

Tsunade soupira. Bon… Ils avaient affaire à un collectionneur cleptomane et immunisé à l'alcool. Autrement dit, inutile d'envoyer Jiraya à sa poursuite, il ne ferait pas un pli face à ce Jin.

« Très bien… Merci, Messieurs. Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent, mais Kakashi hésita.

« Tsunade-sama… A propos des rumeurs… »

« Laissez les courir, Kakashi. De toute façon, la moitié du village vous a vu avec Jin hier soir. Vous allez devoir supporter les murmures dans votre dos quelques temps. Considérez ça comme une petite punition… »

Kakashi soupira, Iruka hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et Tsunade décida de remettre à une prochaine fois leurs congés payés. Quand Kakashi en aurait suffisamment marre qu'Asuma et Gai se payent sa tête, elle agirait peut-être…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème actuel était autre… Il lui fallait trouver qui envoyer à la suite de ce Jin. Elle réfléchit un moment, mais le marteau-piqueur installé à la place de son cerveau n'était pas franchement productif.

Elle entendit frapper et releva la tête pour envoyer paître l'intrus, mais son accueil hargneux mourut sur ses lèvres à la vue de Sakura et Ino, toutes deux sur le pas de sa porte avec un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

« Vous cherchez qui envoyer à la poursuite de ce voleur de Rouleaux, n'est-ce pas, Tsunade-sama ? » commença Ino en s'approchant.

« Ne cherchez plus. Nous avons trouvé… » termina Sakura.

Leur sourire s'agrandit et Tsunade n'hésita pas une seconde avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir.

« Je vous écoute. »

A SUIVRE.


	2. Le bruit des vagues

Titre : C'est la faute à JinChapitre : 2?  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto/ Hunter x Hunter  
Genre : Cross-over Rating: G  
Thème: Le bruit des vagues (#29)  
Disclaimer : Je peux peut-être arriver à convaincre Jin de les voler pour moi, mais c'est pas sûr… Donc dans le doute, je préfère les laisser à Kishimoto-sensei et à Togashi-sensei. Ah, par contre, Tarô est à moi, na :p  
Notes: merci à mes gentils reviewers! Un petit mot est disponible à la fin du chapitre!

C'est la faute à Jin

Chapitre 2

Izumi Tarô se briguait d'être un pêcheur un peu particulier. Dans son village il était même célèbre : on disait qu'il n'existait pas un marin qui aie le pied plus sûr que lui sur un bateau. Toutes sortes d'histoires circulaient sur son compte, certaines plus vraisemblables que d'autres, mais aucune n'était véridique, loin s'en fallait. Ca le faisait d'ailleurs bien marrer, de les entendre balancer des hypothèses et faire des paris.

C'était divertissant, mais ça pouvait aussi être dangereux : il avait bien failli s'étouffer avec son verre en entendant un autre pêcheur lui demander si sa mère n'était pas une sirène, à tout hasard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ?

Tarô devait admettre que les pêcheurs de son village avaient des raisons de se poser des questions : quand il s'était installé parmi eux, il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années, pas de parents mais un talent certain pour la pêche et suffisamment d'argent pour racheter la moitié du village.

C'était d'ailleurs ce petit détail qui lui avait garanti un accueil des plus chaleureux au village : il avait racheté à prix d'or un petit bateau de pêche à une famille dans le besoin et il s'était ainsi garanti une place d'honneur à l'auberge les jours de fête.

Mais même s'il était devenu un membre à part entière de cette petite communauté, il savait que les gens jasaient dans son dos, sans méchanceté mais avec curiosité. Il aurait bien voulu les satisfaire, mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Pour le commun des mortels, les ninjas n'étaient que des légendes, des rumeurs, des ouï-dire. Alors comment expliquer à ces gens honnêtes mais quelque peu superstitieux que s'il ne tombait jamais à l'eau, c'était justement parce qu'il utilisait des techniques de ninja ? Comment leur faire comprendre que certaines de ses sorties nocturnes étaient destinées à jouer les passeurs pour certains de ces hommes en pyjama noir ?

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il était en train de rater une soirée bien arrosée à l'auberge…

Il avait reçu un message de la Cinquième en début d'après-midi pour le prévenir qu'il allait avoir deux passagers et il s'était donc préparé à les conduire à bon port.

L'Hokage avait parlé d'une mission urgente, alors il s'était attendu à voir arriver deux de ses habitués, des ninjas qu'on envoyait pour les missions de ce genre… Il avait été surpris de voir arriver deux Anbu qui ne devaient pas dépasser la quarantaine… à eux deux. Oh, en étant généreux, ils devaient les atteindre, les 40 ans… si on comptait le chien.

En tout cas, voilà qui renseignait Tarô sur l'identité d'un de ses deux passagers: un Inuzuka. Par contre, pour l'autre, il séchait un peu. Comme tous les Anbus, il n'avait aucun signe vestimentaire distinctif, et même quand il avait enlevé son masque de chat, son visage n'avait donné aucun indice sur son identité.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas connaître toutes les familles de Konoha. Après tout, il n'y avait passé que son enfance, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour faire un bon ninja et de décider de se reconvertir dans la pêche et le transport d'Anbus. Cette activité lui avait permis de côtoyer ces ninjas qu'il enviait au fond un peu…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était déçu. Il aimait bien savoir qui il transportait, mais ce jeune Anbu était un peu comme un point d'interrogation agaçant… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions à ses passagers. S'il voulait apprendre leurs noms, il lui fallait attendre qu'ils se présentent. Un peu frustrant, mais c'était le règlement.

Quand les deux jeunes étaient arrivés, en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient embarqué tout de suite, après que Tarô aie vérifié leurs accréditations. Ca lui avait permis de déterminer lequel était le leader, mais, manque de pot, c'était celui au nom indéterminé. Il avait haussé les épaules, philosophe. Ils en avaient pour un ou deux jours de traversée, alors il avait tout le temps d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

Il était maintenant près de neuf heures et le soir était en train de tomber. Tarô releva les yeux de sa boussole et considéra ses passagers.

"_Voilà une équipe bien improbable…_" pensa t'il en levant un sourcil amusé.

Le jeune Inuzuka faisait courir son chien sur le pont, afin que l'animal ne s'ennuie pas, ce que le marin approuvait. Mieux valait ne pas donner à un chien Inuzuka l'occasion de s'ennuyer…

Le petit chien était donc en train d'attraper au vol les balles que lui lançait son maître, à grand renfort d'aboiements, grognements et autres jappements… Ouais, forcément, c'était bruyant, un chien. C'était pour ça que la plupart des marins refusaient ce genre de passagers…

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être l'humain le plus bruyant des deux. Il était… motivé, disons.

Oui, c'était le mot qui convenait, ne serait-ce que par opposition à son partenaire, qui était pour sa part un parfait exemple de loque…

Avachi sur le pont le dos contre le mât, il était pour le moment occupé, et c'était un bien grand mot, à jouer avec la boucle de l'étui de son ninjatô, le tout en regardant en l'air et en baillant à intervalles réguliers.

Après une heure passée à observer leur manège, Tarô se dit que, finalement, le voyage promettait d'être des plus distrayants… Il commençait à penser qu'observer ces deux-là valait bien des conversations avec les Anbus qu'il transportait d'habitude. Entre un en mouvement perpétuel et l'autre avec une absence totale de mouvement productif, il en venait à se demander si l'Hokage n'avait pas abusé de substances indéterminées avant de constituer cette équipe…

Enfin, peut-être qu'ils étaient particulièrement efficaces, qui sait? Comme on disait par chez lui, le pyjama ne faisait pas le ninja…

Le chien, Akamaru, s'il en croyait les nombreux appels de son maître, eut un aboiement étrangement puissant pour un si petit gabarit et bondit pour récupérer au vol la balle qui lui arrivait dessus à une vitesse assez conséquente, mais une vague à ce moment précis le déstabilisa et il rata le projectile qui continua sa course en direction… du flemmard assis contre le mât.

"Oups… Shikamaru, attention!" lança Inuzuka avec une petite grimace contrite.

Aha! Alors son prénom, c'était Shikamaru! C'était une information intéressante, à ceci près qu'elle risquait de ne pas servir à grand-chose vu la vitesse à laquelle arrivait la balle. S'il ne bougeait pas, il allait finir avec le crâne un peu cabossé… Et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger… Il avait lâché la sangle de son ninjatô et avait fermé les yeux, l'air complètement fatigué de la vie.

Akamaru geignit et s'élança, sans doute dans l'espoir bien futile de récupérer la balle avant l'impact. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle était trop proche et là…

Il y eut un bruit sec et Tarô rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte après coup qu'il les avait fermés pour ne pas voir le massacre… Et pourtant, à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de sang sur le pont ni de cervelle étalée sur le mât. La balle reposait dans la main de Shikamaru, qui joua avec une seconde avant de relever la tête et de foudroyer son partenaire du regard.

"Tu pourrais faire gaffe, Kiba." gronda t'il en lançant la balle à Akamaru, qui jappa et remua la queue en signe de remerciement.

Et voilà pour le deuxième prénom! Décidément, on avançait à grands pas, se félicita intérieurement le marin. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un nom!

"Désolé…" s'excusa Kiba en se grattant la tête. "J'ai peut-être lancé un peu fort."

"Tu crois?" ironisa l'autre en se relevant.

Il posa une main sur le mat pour se stabiliser quand une nouvelle vague secoua le bateau. Kiba, lui, se raccrocha au bastingage en étouffant un juron. Quand il eut repris son équilibre, il se pencha pour observer les vagues qui se faisaient toujours plus imposantes, avant de relever la tête pour trouver un ciel menaçant.

L'autre shinobi traversa le pont pour venir rejoindre Tarô à la barre. Ce dernier n'était guère inquiété par l'état de la mer, qui laissait pourtant présager d'une tempête. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations et trouvait beaucoup plus amusant et distrayant de voir le ninja s'avancer, marchant avec aise malgré le balancement du bateau et le chien surexcité qui s'obstinait à lui sauter dans les jambes en jappant. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude, lui aussi…

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le mauvais temps, le bateau est solide."

"Je n'en doute pas. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide pour manœuvrer pendant la tempête." répliqua Shikamaru en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Pas vraiment. Je vais baisser la voilure pour éviter les dégâts, puis on rentrera se mettre à l'abri dans la cabine, ce sera tout de même plus prudent. A la limite, si vous voulez aider à rentrer les voiles…" proposa Tarô, se demandant ce qui motivait cette soudaine envie de rendre service.

Le jeune Anbu hocha la tête d'un air impassible et se tourna.

"Hé, Kiba! Descends les voiles, tu veux!" lança t'il.

Tarô éclata de rire face à la mine indignée de l'interpellé, qui protesta tout le temps que dura l'opération.

"_Il grogne mais il obtempère…_" remarqua silencieusement Tarô. Il nota également que Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste près de la barre, regardait avec une indifférence apparente son partenaire qui se démenait avec la voilure. Apparente était évidemment le mot clé, car il ne le lâchait pas des yeux… Oh, il était tout de même assez discret, mais Tarô n'avait pas son pareil pour observer les gens et lire bien des choses dans leurs postures et leurs non-dits. C'était pour cela que ces deux garçons l'amusaient au plus haut point…

"T'es vraiment qu'un esclavagiste!"

"La ferme et fais attention à ne rien casser." répliqua Shikamaru. "C'est ta punition pour avoir essayé de me tuer."

"Mais j'ai pas fait exprès!"

"Je m'en fiche."

Tarô rit doucement et termina de calculer leur cap pour la nuit. Il verrouilla la barre afin qu'ils ne dérivent pas trop puis il jeta un coup d'œil au travail de Kiba. C'était correct.

"Bien. On ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant, ça commence à vraiment secouer…" proposa t'il.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et tous se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cabine. Kiba l'atteignit le premier et l'ouvrit avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Il laissa passer Tarô puis se retourna pour appeler son chien qui traînait derrière.

"Akamaru, attention!" s'écria t'il.

Le bateau venait brusquement de tanguer sous l'effet d'un fort coup de vent, et une vague monstrueuse s'abattit sur le pont avec un grondement, balayant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, autrement dit le chien et Shikamaru.

Kiba se précipita dehors en jurant, chose qui semblait être une habitude chez lui.

L'eau se retira et Tarô eut un petit soupir rassuré. Ca l'aurait mal fichue si un de ses passagers était passé par-dessus bord. Fort heureusement, Shikamaru était accroupi le dos au bastingage, trempé jusqu'aux os avec le chien dans les bras et une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Kiba les rejoignit et tendit la main à son partenaire pour l'aider à se relever.

"Je sens que cette mission va être pénible…" marmonna t'il en secouant la tête. "Une vraie galère…"

"Ca va, tous les deux?" s'inquiéta Kiba.

Akamaru aboya et frotta son museau trempé contre la joue aussi humide de Shikamaru pour le remercier, et à ceci, Tarô sourit.

"Rentrons, il y a du thé pour vous réchauffer." lança t'il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à la table de la cabine, avec une tasse de thé fumant devant eux. Shikamaru s'était changé et avait laissé de côté ses armes et protections pour être plus à l'aise. Kiba avait son chien sur les genoux et le réprimandait doucement.

"Faut faire plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord? Si Shikamaru n'avait pas été là, tu serais en train de nourrir les requins!"

"C'est vachement rassurant pour lui, ça." fit remarquer Shikamaru en tendant la main pour prendre sa tasse de thé.

Tarô fronça les sourcils en remarquant une marque noire sur son bras. C'était un tatouage formé de plusieurs bandes parallèles très finement stylisées qui partaient du milieu de son avant-bras et lui couraient en diagonale sur le poignet jusqu'au milieu de la main environ. Pas étonnant qu'il n'aie rien vu jusqu'à maintenant: les gants et autres protections qu'il portait avec son uniforme le dissimulaient parfaitement.

Un coup d'œil vers son autre main révéla un tatouage identique.

Le jeune homme sembla percevoir son regard inquisiteur car il releva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Tarô secoua la tête en guise d'excuse, mais un peu trop tard. Kiba, interloqué par leur petit jeu, s'était penché en avant et avait froncé les sourcils.

"J'avais jamais vu que t'avais un tatouage, Shikamaru…" fit-il remarquer, ce qui étonna un peu Tarô.

"Et bien c'est fait." répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

L'Inuzuka leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et c'est quoi?" insista t'il.

"Un tatouage, Kiba…"

"Ouais, merci, ça je m'en serais jamais aperçu tout seul…"

"Alors pourquoi tu poses la question?"

Tarô observa l'échange avec délectation, regardant alternativement les deux protagonistes de son petit spectacle personnel. Kiba semblait sur le point de craquer, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu son seuil de tolérance et les réponses sibyllines et particulièrement irritantes de son équipier. Ce dernier, pour sa part, avait terminé son thé et était en train de se lever.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu t'étais fait faire un tatouage?" accusa Kiba en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

"Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre compte de tous mes faits et gestes." rétorqua Shikamaru en traversant la pièce pour aller fouiller dans son sac.

Il en tira des gants qu'il enfila d'un geste sec. Le message était clair: fin de la discussion. Kiba sembla saisir l'allusion car il renifla d'un air outré et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Crétin de Nara!". Tarô sourit dans sa tasse de thé. Alors c'était un Nara… Il en avait entendu parler mais n'avait jamais rencontré un membre de ce clan… Les génies tactiques de Konoha.

C'était une information aussi amusante qu'étonnante. Les Inuzuka étaient réputés pour être impulsifs jusqu'à l'extrême, quand aux Nara, ils étaient plutôt du genre à trop réfléchir… Oui, décidément, quand elle avait mis ces deux là dans la même équipe, Tsunade devait soit avoir abusé de produits illicites soit avoir très envie de se débarrasser des deux…ce qui paraissait assez probable en plus… Tarô avait du mal à décider qui était le plus à plaindre dans cette affaire : lui ou eux?

"Un autre thé, Nara-san?" demanda t'il poliment pour couper court à toute nouvelle intervention de Kiba. Celui là avait l'air du genre à commencer et à ne jamais s'arrêter…

"Volontiers, merci." répondit l'interpellé en se rasseyant. Il ne parut pas gêné que le marin l'appelle par son nom alors qu'il ne lui avait en théorie pas donné, mais après tout, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à être gêné par grand-chose…

Tarô le servit avec précaution, étant donné que le bateau était ballotté de droite à gauche en un rythme complètement décousu, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus pénible. Heureusement, les deux jeunes ninjas ne semblaient pas avoir le mal de mer. Voilà qui aurait rendu le voyage vraiment désagréable…

"Vous pensez que la tempête va durer longtemps?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Ce n'est qu'un petit grain. On devrait en être sortis d'ici demain matin." le rassura Tarô. "C'est la saison des pluies, alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant."

"La saison des pluies, hein?" marmonna Kiba en rattrapant d'un geste machinal sa tasse pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse par terre.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec son partenaire. Tarô fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

"Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de nous, la vieille!" siffla l'Inuzuka.

L'autre ninja leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Si elle avait vraiment voulu nous faire disparaître, elle nous aurait plutôt choisi un truc dangereux, pas une mission à la con."

Il y avait une aigreur certaine dans son ton, comme une vieille rancœur, une histoire visiblement mal digérée.

"Ca, je dois reconnaître que pour une première mission en tant qu'Anbu, c'est plutôt minable…" approuva Kiba en boudant. "Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle nous a mis tous les deux."

"Merci…" bougonna Shikamaru, l'air vaguement vexé.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est juste que je trouve bizarre qu'elle envoie deux Anbus à la poursuite d'un voleur de rouleaux."

Akamaru aboya, comme pour approuver les paroles de son maître.

"Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi! C'est pas le boulot d'un Anbu, ça!" continua t'il à ronchonner avec verve.

"Pour ce que tu en sais…"

Kiba foudroya son équipier du regard.

"Oh, ça va, hein! Tu vas pas commencer à me sortir un discours de vétéran!"

"Comme si j'avais que ça à faire." rétorqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une scène de ménage, maintenant… C'était de mieux en mieux! Mais bon, en même temps, il les comprenait un peu: la mission n'avait pas l'air vraiment passionnante.

"Je compatis." intervint-il, profitant d'une pause dans les chamailleries de ses passagers.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, comme surpris qu'il soit encore là. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de faire fuir leurs amis avec leurs petites joutes verbales, et ça se comprenait.

"Merci." finit par répondre Kiba avec un sourire empli de gratitude. "Si la Cinquième était aussi compréhensive que vous, ce serait tellement mieux!"

"Là, tu rêves…" soupira Shikamaru. "C'est une tortionnaire, cette femme. Elle a pas de vie, alors elle fait en sorte que les autres n'en aient pas non plus."

Ah ouais, quand même… Effectivement, il y avait pas mal de rancœur là derrière…

"A ce point?" interrogea Tarô.

"Ah, ça! Vous auriez dû la voir quand elle nous a confié cette mission! Elle avait un grand sourire sadique…" expliqua Kiba.

"Carrément. Elle avait même l'air soulagé, cette vieille peau." confirma le Nara.

Voilà qu'ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord! Comme quoi tout arrivait! Mais, bizarrement, Tarô n'était pas sûr que Tsunade se réjouisse de cet état de fait.

"En plus, c'est bizarre…" continua Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. "Il y avait une odeur étrange dans le bureau."

"Quel genre?" s'enquit Shikamaru.

L'Inuzuka secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.

"Je saurais pas trop dire. C'était une odeur familière, mais elle était masquée par l'odeur de l'alcool…"

Les deux ninjas ricanèrent.

"C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas l'air très fraîche, notre Hokage…" confirma Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru avait eu ce matin là droit à un réveil en fanfare de la part de sa si délicate mère. Elle lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge, après quoi elle avait continué, histoire qu'il ne se rendorme pas._

_"C'est bon, c'est bon…" avait-il ronchonné en s'étirant. "Quelle emmerdeuse…"_

_Il avait évidemment murmuré cette dernière phrase, disposant tout de même d'un minimum de jugeotte. Quoiqu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir entendu, vu la façon dont elle s'était acharnée sur les rideaux, les ouvrant violemment et déclenchant un grognement chez son rejeton._

_"Debout! Hokage-sama t'attend dans son bureau de toute urgence!" l'avait t'elle secoué._

_"Encore? Ca devient une habitude, ma parole… Si Uchiha est encore parti muter dans un coin, je refuse d'aller le chercher, cette fois." avait-il grogné en se levant sans le moindre entrain._

_"Ne commence pas à râler et dépêche toi, plutôt!"_

_Elle avait quitté sa chambre après un dernier regard sévère. Shikamaru avait tourné la tête vers son lit, très tenté d'y retourner. Il avait un pas dans cette direction, mais s'était figé en entendant un retentissant "N'y pense même pas!" venant du couloir._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il traînait les pieds en direction du palais en grignotant une tartine que la tortionnaire qui lui servait accessoirement de génitrice avait daigné lui laisser emporter._

_Il avait croisé Kiba sur la route, surpris de le voir prendre la même direction que lui._

"Moi, j'étais plutôt surpris de te voir debout de si bon matin…" ricana Kiba.

"On t'a demandé ton avis?" répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton cassant.

Il reçut une grimace en réponse et leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

_L'Inuzuka était beaucoup trop fonctionnel après avoir découché, c'était pas naturel. Il était aussi bruyant et fatiguant pour les nerfs qu'à son habitude, voire même peut-être encore plus… Une vraie plaie._

"Je t'emmerde." intervint la plaie en question.

_Shizune les avait accueillis avec un drôle de regard, qui aurait pu être compatissant, à moins qu'elle n'eut juste très mal au crâne, ce qui était fortement possible, après avoir passé une nuit aux urgences de l'hôpital, à soigner les poivrots qui avaient avalé un bouchon de bouteille ou qui s'étaient coincé un doigt dans la bouteille en question. _

"Je me demande pourquoi les gens boivent si c'est pour faire ce genre de conneries…" marmonna Kiba en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

"C'est pour oublier les conneries qu'ils font quand ils sont sobres…" répliqua Shikamaru.

"Ca se tient."

_Shizune, donc, les avait conduit dans le bureau de Tsunade en jouant les zombies. Elle avait frappé très doucement à la porte._

_"Moins fort!" avait gémi Tsunade d'un ton plaintif, avant de grogner, sans doute à cause de l'écho de sa propre voix._

_Kiba et Shikamaru avaient échangé un regard. Ca promettait…_

"N'empêche, je comprends pas… Elle a pas des jutsus contre la gueule de bois?" s'interrogea Kiba.

"Si, mais elle devait avoir trop mal au crâne pour les utiliser." répondit Shikamaru avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"C'est con pour elle…"

Tarô ricana, amusé par l'air carnassier de Kiba.

_Ils étaient rentrés sur la pointe des pieds et s'étaient installés sans un mot, considérant leur Hokage qui était présentement affalée sur son bureau, à essayer de calmer son mal de crâne en bavant sur ses dossiers. Pas très efficace…_

_Elle s'était redressée au bout de quelques minutes et son regard s'était fait étrange, un peu fou…_

"Elle m'a fichu la trouille…" admit Kiba, approuvé par un geignement de son chien. "Mais j'ai vraiment senti cette odeur familière…"

Il secoua la tête, frustré.

_"Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux!" s'était-elle exclamée, avant de grimacer et de se passer les mains sur les tempes. _

_Ils l'avaient entendue marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un pervers qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure, avaient mentalement plaint Jiraiya et avaient judicieusement choisi le silence._

_"Je vais vraiment finir par interdire ces fichus Festivals..." avait-elle marmonné d'un ton vindicatif._

"Je pense qu'elle disait surtout ça à cause de sa gueule de bois." fit remarquer Kiba.

"Ouais." approuva Shikamaru.

_Elle avait finalement daigné poser des yeux plissés sur eux, et de nouveau, ils avaient pu distinguer cette drôle d'expression qui leur avait fait froid dans le dos._

_"J'ai une mission pour vous." lança t'elle. _

_Ils s'étaient tous les deux efforcés d'oublier leurs mauvais pressentiments pour se concentrer sur le boulot. On était professionnel ou on ne l'était pas!_

_"Vous vous souvenez de ce type d'hier soir? Celui qui traînait avec Kakashi?"_

_Shikamaru avait levé un sourcil._

_"Celui qui n'arrivait pas à vous regarder dans les yeux?"_

"Des fois, je t'admire, Shikamaru… Non vraiment, t'as des tripes." lança Kiba. "Mais t'es taré!"

"Quoi? C'était vrai!" protesta l'interpellé.

"Et après, on dit de moi que je suis dingue!"

"Non, t'es pas dingue, Kiba…" le rassura Shikamaru.

Tarô leva un sourcil et attendit la suite.

"Il te manque juste un petit quart d'heure de cuisson!"

"Mais, mais… Va te faire voir!" explosa Kiba.

Shikamaru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Tarô admira son sang-froid, face à un Inuzuka qui avait de toute évidence envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Fait étonnant, Kiba n'en fit rien, mais sa prise sur sa tasse de thé se fit plus forte et Tarô craignit pour sa vaisselle…

_Tsunade s'était éclairci la gorge, ouvrant suffisamment les yeux pour foudroyer l'impudent du regard._

_"Celui-là même…" avait-elle cependant concédé de mauvaise grâce._

_Kiba avait dissimulé un ricanement en toussotant poliment._

"Tu vois que ça te fait rire!" fit remarquer Shikamaru.

"Mais j'ai pas dit le contraire! N'empêche que t'es quand même taré!"

"Bref…"

_"Quel est le problème, au juste?" avait insisté Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas franchement envie de passer la matinée dans le bureau, à regarder leur Hokage cuver son vin à grands renforts de grognements. _

_"Je vais faire court," commença Tsunade en reprenant un semblant de sérieux. "car la situation est grave."_

"Mouais, à mon avis, elle avait surtout envie de piquer un petit roupillon…" accusa Kiba.

"C'est évident."

_"L'homme en question a dérobé un des Rouleaux Interdits hier soir, puis a disparu de la circulation." avait-elle révélé d'un air sombre._

_Kiba et Shikamaru s'étaient regardés, surpris. Pour arriver à piquer un truc comme ça, il fallait avoir un minimum de talent, quand même!_

"Quoique, après tout, Naruto a bien réussi à en voler un…" fit remarquer Kiba.

Ils avaient des ninjas intéressants, à Konoha, ces derniers temps, pensa Tarô. Ca devait pas être facile tous les jours pour les adultes…

"Qui a cassé la figure à qui, pendant les éliminatoires de l'examen de Chuunin, déjà?" interrogea Shikamaru en s'examinant les ongles, l'air de rien.

"J'ai failli gagner, quand même…"

"Si tu le dis."

"C'est pas parce que tu es mon supérieur pour cette mission que je vais pas te mettre mon poing dans la figure si t'arrêtes pas, Shikamaru." prévint l'Inuzuka avec un grand sourire, toutes canines dehors.

Tarô sourit. Il avait tout de même l'impression que c'était une menace en l'air. Le Nara haussa les épaules.

_"Et Kakashi n'a rien vu venir?" s'était étonné Kiba._

_"Ne me parlez pas de Kakashi." avait grondé Tsunade, serrant les poings._

_Par pur réflexe, les deux jeunes Anbus s'étaient tassés dans leur siège. Les colères de leur Hokage avaient la réputation d'être aussi dévastatrices que douloureuses…_

_"Kakashi n'a rien vu venir. Kakashi s'est gentiment bourré la gueule! Kakashi a laissé ce cleptomane nous détrousser!" continua t'elle avec hargne._

_Shikamaru s'était sagement retenu de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait répété quatre fois le nom de celui dont elle avait déclaré ne pas vouloir parler… Les femmes à fort tempérament, ça le connaissait. Il en avait une chez lui, et une autre en guise de meilleure amie auto-déclarée. _

_Tsunade avait inspiré profondément pour se calmer, ses narines palpitant comme celle d'une bête enragée._

"Il ne lui manquait plus que la bave aux lèvres…" plaisanta Kiba.

"Et encore, je suis persuadé d'en avoir vu un peu quand on est rentrés." renchérit Shikamaru d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Tandis que Kiba explosait de rire, Tarô se dit que s'il avait eu besoin d'argent, le chantage aurait été une excellente idée. Avec ce que ces deux là racontaient, il avait de quoi faire chanter Tsunade, mais aussi les deux gamins eux-mêmes… fort heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, ils lui plaisaient bien, ces deux Anbus, même s'il comprenait que l'Hokage ait voulu s'offrir des vacances en les envoyant en mission…

Ils étaient à la fois frustrants et déroutants: un instant en train de se chamailler ou de s'envoyer des piques pas toujours très sympathiques, et l'instant d'après à plaisanter ensemble, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de s'insulter… Ils devaient donner la migraine, à forte dose…

_"Vous allez donc partir à la recherche de cet homme, de ce Jin." avait déclaré Tsunade en les regardant tour à tour, leur conseillant muettement de ne pas protester, que cela serait très mal reçu…_

_Ayant parfaitement compris le message, Kiba et Shikamaru se contentèrent de hocher la tête d'un air obéissant. _

_"Shizune a dû finir de vous préparer un dossier dans lequel vous trouverez toutes les informations que nous avons pu recueillir."_

_Nouveau hochement de tête prudent._

_"Pour ce qu'on en sait, il a quitté la ville en direction de la côte. Des témoins affirment l'avoir aperçu embarquer à Kuwara ce matin. D'après nos informateurs, il se dirige vers le Pays de la Brume. Vous partez dès que possible. Un bateau vous attendra dans un petit port au sud de Kuwara pour vous faire traverser. Une fois débarqués, vous commencerez à enquêter."_

_"C'st un peu maigre comme piste." avait risqué Shikamaru. "Même s'il a effectivement pris un bateau pour le Pays de la Brume, c'est loin d'être suffisant… C'est grand, là bas…"_

_"Il y a une description physique ainsi que d'autres informations qui pourraient vous être utiles dans le dossier que vous donnera Shizune. Mais pour le reste, il faudra vous débrouiller. Je compte sur vous. Le village compte sur vous!"_

_"Ouais, merci pour le petit discours patriotique." avait soupiré Shikamaru. "Et si on ne le trouve pas, ce Jin?"_

_"Vous avez intérêt à la retrouver… Il a un des Rouleaux Interdits, je vous rappelle. Il en va de la sécurité du Village."_

_Kiba avait froncé les sourcils, un peu inquiet. En plus, Tsunade avait de nouveau cette lueur flippante au fond des yeux._

_"En clair?" avait-il demandé._

_"En clair, je vous interdis de rentrer tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé ce Rouleau." avait t'elle répliqué d'un ton impitoyable. "Sur ce, bonne chance!"_

_Autrement dit: cassez vous, les pénibles. Ils s'étaient levés tous les deux, un peu sonnés par la conclusion de cette entrevue et avait quitté la pièce. Shizune les avait récupérés, leur avait donné le fameux dossier, leur avait souhaité bonne chance d'une voix émue avant de les pousser gentiment mais fermement dehors. _

"Dis voir, Shikamaru." intervint soudain Kiba, le regard absent. "J'ai dû rêver, mais… Shizune nous a embrassés en nous foutant dehors?"

Shikamaru se gratta le menton.

"T'as pas rêvé. Elle l'a fait." marmonna t'il.

"Damned."

"Comme tu dis..."

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient le Village toujours endormi, ou plutôt toujours en train de cuver l'alcool de la veille. Comme quoi la sécurité municipale n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser tout le monde, même pas les gardes à l'entrée de la ville, qui les avaient regardés passer d'un air absent, voire même encore un peu imbibé…_

"Tout ça pour dire qu'elle voulait bien se débarrasser de nous! Elle veut même pas qu'on rentre!"

"On va le trouver, ce type, Kiba." coupa Shikamaru.

"Et si on le trouve pas?"

"On le trouvera. Hors de question que je passe des mois à la poursuite d'un gugusse et d'un putain de Rouleau!"

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Kiba hocha la tête, visiblement rassuré, voire même convaincu par la tirade pleine de verve de son équipier. Tarô ne put qu'apprécier la confiance qu'ils se portaient. Ils allaient en avoir besoin, car, comme Shikamaru lui-même l'avait formulé, c'était quand même une mission à la con…

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance."

"Merci."

Ils lui offrirent chacun leur propre version d'un sourire, toutes dents dehors pour Kiba et coin de lèvre remonté pour Shikamaru. Comme pour mettre fin à ce moment si émouvant et intime, Akamaru grogna et son maître baissa la tête pour l'écouter.

"T'as raison, Akamaru!" s'exclama t'il. "On dirait que la tempête se calme."

C'était vrai. Le bateau tanguait toujours, mais moins, et l'eau ne frappait plus aussi fort sur les vitres de la cabine.

"Tant mieux. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne nous aura pas trop retardés. Vous devriez être à bon port demain en milieu d'après-midi, Messieurs."

"Génial." lâcha Shikamaru avec un enthousiasme approchant le zéro absolu.

Le marin ne s'en offusqua pas. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'humeur du Nara, mais après tout, c'était ça ou le prendre complètement en grippe… Et Tarô était quelqu'un de gentil, qui ne prenait pas les gens en grippe, même les jeunes un peu trop grognons.

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, une décision approuvée par Shikamaru, qui se leva avec autant de précipitation qu'il lui était possible. Il gagna sa cabine sous les ricanements de Kiba, perdant tout de même une seconde pour lui faire comprendre d'un majeur bien placé ce qu'il pensait de lui, sans aucune ambiguïté possible.

Si Tarô avait pensé que l'humeur de cochon de Shikamaru était dûe à un manque de sommeil, les évènements du lendemain lui auraient donné tort. Quand il émergea, bien après Kiba et Tarô lui-même, il avait le même air endormi et bougon. Et même quand le pêcheur lui annonça que la tempête, au lieu de les ralentir, avait au contraire accéléré leur course et qu'ils toucheraient terre en fin de mâtinée au plus tard, il ne déborda pas non plus de joie, se contentant de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les nuages dans le ciel.

"Faites pas attention, Tarô-san." lui lança Kiba en riant. "Le matin, il est comme ça parce qu'il s'est levé trop tôt, le midi parce qu'il a hâte de faire la sieste, l'après-midi parce qu'il n'a pas pu faire la sieste et le soir parce qu'il est obligé de se coucher tard."

Le principal concerné roula des yeux irrités, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de regarder en l'air. Il ne changea de position que deux fois de toute la mâtinée: une fois pour quitter le pont et éviter de se faire piétiner par un certain casse-pieds et son cabot et la deuxième fois quand ils accostèrent dans une crique au nord du petit port d'Egawa.

Les deux Anbus rassemblèrent leurs affaires avec rapidité tandis que Tarô amarrait son embarcation, puis Kiba s'engagea sur le ponton. Il salua leur guide d'un geste de la main, le remercia poliment, ce qui fit ricaner Shikamaru, puis il enfila son masque et fit signe à son chien de le suivre.

Le Nara resta quelques secondes de plus, le temps de consulter une dernière fois la carte de la région que leur avait fourni Shizune. Après y avoir vérifié quelque chose, il referma le dossier et le rangea dans son sac. Ce faisant, une feuille s'en échappa et glissa au sol, aux pieds de Tarô, qui la ramassa.

"Vous avez perdu ça." dit-il en lui tendant la feuille vagabonde.

"Merci." le remercia Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

Il déplia la feuille d'un air perplexe. Poussé par sa sempiternelle curiosité, Tarô se déplaça pour lire discrètement par-dessus son épaule. Il haussa des sourcils étonnés en découvrant le contenu du papier.

"Salut, flemmard!

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa meilleure amie qui s'est décarcassée pour vous?

Profite bien de ta mission tout seul avec Kiba, gros veinard!

Lâche toi, Shikamaru!

Go go!

Kiss!

Ino."

Il ne put retenir un rire en voyant le jeune homme serrer convulsivement la main qui tenait la lettre, la froissant jusqu'à en faire une petite boule.

"Shikamaru! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" appela Kiba.

"J'arrive." marmonna t'il en réponse.

Il regarda la petite boule de papier dans sa main et la lança négligemment à Tarô, qui la récupéra au vol.

"Brûlez moi ça." cracha t'il en enfilant son masque.

Il descendit à terre en marmonnant des choses peu sympathiques à propos des blondes, dont une en particulier. Kiba l'interrogea, mais il ne répondit même pas, se contentant d'avancer, dégageant une aura purement meurtrière.

Tarô les regarda s'éloigner avec amusement et se surprit à espérer qu'il serait également réquisitionné pour leur voyage du retour. Quelque chose lui disait qu'une situation comme ça ne pouvait que se développer de façon intéressante.

"Bonne chance!" cria t'il.

Les deux jeunes le saluèrent une dernière fois avant de disparaître purement et simplement dans la forêt. Le marin secoua la tête. En fin de compte, peut-être avait-il eu de la chance de ne pas devenir un ninja. Il aurait peut-être fini aussi atteint qu'eux…

A SUIVRE…

Zi: merci beaucoup! Twin Sun Leader: oh, que de compliments! Pour la petite histoire, c'est aussi un cross entre mes deux mangas préférés XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier!  
Kohai: mirfiiiii kohai-mine!  
La légume: ouééé, je fais pas du Dallas! merciii! XD Ta review m'a fait trop rire!Et elle m'a fait également très plaisir! Je suis toujours touchée par ce genre de commentaires! Merci beaucoup!  
Legolas94: Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
Sweet July: merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi!  
NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleus: Il y aura 10 chapitres à la fic, sauf si je change mon plan (espérons que non !) Merci pour ta review!  
BeryliaCrystalia: désolée de te décevoir, mais Kakashi et Iruka n'iront pas chercher les rouleaux! Comme tu peux le voir, c'est Kiba et Shikamaru qui s'y collent. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire la fic! Merci en tout cas!  
mini-kero: Kiba et Shikamaru ne sont pas (encore) ensemble dans la fic XD C'est justement là l'intérêt! Et pour Kakashi et Iruka, s'ils finissent par se sauter dessus, ce sera effectivement une bonne chose XD  
subakun: merci pour ta review! Malheureusement, Kakashi n'aura plus trop d'apparitions dans la fic, à part peut-être à la fin Désolée! J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite :p  
Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de trace! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira! (Manifestez vous, quand meme!)


	3. Entre le rêve et la réalité

Titre : C'est la faute à Jin  
Chapitre : 3?  
Auteur : Isil  
Pairing: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto / Hunter x Hunter  
Genre : Cross-over  
Rating : G  
Thème : Entre le rêve et la réalité (#6)  
Disclaimer : Copy-quoi? Ne dites pas de gros mots, s'il vous plait! Chuis polie, moi! Non mais!

**C'est la faute à Jin  
Chapitre 3 **

Shikamaru était furieux, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Kiba. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme et ça, ça le gênait parce qu'en tant qu'Inuzuka, c'était presque un devoir pour lui de faire dans l'exagéré. Seulement là, Kiba devait rêver, parce que Shikamaru était en train de lui piquer son rôle et de faire d'un vulgaire caillou une vraie montagne.

Bon, d'accord, ils avaient tous les deux réalisé le caractère absolument merdique de leur mission, même Tarô avait approuvé, c'était pour dire. Mais là, à voir ce satané Nara, c'était plus une mission débile, c'était un affront personnel que Tsunade lui avait fait.

Tout ça pour dire que Shikamaru avait les nerfs, que ça se voyait, et que Kiba avait peur de devoir se retrouver à essayer de calmer le jeu, perspective à la fois effrayante et hautement dérangeante. Où allait le monde si les Nara exagéraient et si les Inuzuka jouaient les Maîtres Zen, franchement?

Il sauta d'une branche à l'autre, jetant un regard discret par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de juger de l'humeur de son irascible coéquipier, mais visiblement, une ballade en forêt n'avait pas suffi à le calmer, à en juger par son air renfrogné et son regard incendiaire. Kiba grinça des dents mais se dit de faire un effort. Après tout, si ça finissait en pugilat, ce serait non seulement peu productif, mais aussi potentiellement humiliant. C'était pas parce que Shikamaru frappait moins fort que lui que ses attaques n'étaient pas douloureuses. Le truc, c'était qu'il savait exactement où frapper…

"Non mais je rêve…" se dit-il. "Voilà que je me mets à penser à lui casser la figure!"

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître venant de quelqu'un comme Kiba, qui préférait faire parler ses poings, il était assez rare qu'il soit tenté d'utiliser cette technique sur Shikamaru. Bien sûr, il ne se gênait pas pour proférer menaces et promesses de violence diverses et variées, mais presque jamais sérieusement. Mais là… Il commençait à saturer. Ça faisait à peine trois heures qu'ils avaient débarqué et que Shikamaru avait commencé à marmonner dans sa barbe à intervalles réguliers, à grogner dès que Kiba lui adressait la parole, bref à être imbuvable, et ça commençait déjà à bien faire. La patience ne faisait pas partie de son code génétique, et si le Nara continuait à jouer les pénibles, il allait s'en souvenir de façon douloureuse, foi d'Inuzuka!

Dire qu'il avait espéré que ce serait une mission sympa… Il avait dissimulé sa satisfaction quand Tsunade leur avait annoncé qu'ils bosseraient ensemble, parce qu'après tout, de tous ses amis, c'était avec Shikamaru que Kiba préférait travailler. Rien de personnel pour les autres, mais Shikamaru était le genre de coéquipier qui lui convenait parfaitement: un leader intelligent mais pas tyrannique comme certains, un partenaire capable de se détendre et de plaisanter, mais sans être trop bruyant comme d'autres, le tout saupoudré d'une conversation intéressante et pas soporifique ou trop compliquée, d'un talent au combat complémentaire au sien et, il pouvait bien l'admettre dans son for intérieur, parce que, pour ce qu'il en savait, Shikamaru ne connaissait pas de jutsu d'intrusion mentale, une apparence physique bien agréable, qui lui faisait regretter d'être à l'avant-garde. Ouais, suivre Shikamaru au premier sens du terme aurait été bien plus sympa…

Il entendit un claquement sec qui résonna dans la forêt, mais ce fut la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue qui lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de se mettre une claque retentissante. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que les pas derrière lui venaient de s'arrêter et il s'immobilisa lui aussi, se retournant en se frottant la joue. Il croisa le regard agacé de Shikamaru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" demanda ce dernier en levant un sourcil.

"Moustique," improvisa Kiba en se traitant intérieurement de triple crétin.

Il n'y avait pas de moustique dans la forêt, bon sang, et Shikamaru était tout à fait du genre à remarquer ce genre de détails. Il fut donc estomaqué de voir son partenaire hausser les épaules sans insister et sans même avoir l'air soupçonneux. Il obéit quand un geste lui ordonna de continuer, et il se retourna donc pour avancer à nouveau.

"Je rêve…" marmonna t'il.

"Quoi?"

"Rien, rien."

Sur cet échange hautement productif, ils continuèrent de progresser dans la forêt en silence, silence que Kiba s'efforça de ne pas rompre par ses soupirs. Il aurait presque préféré faire cette mission avec Neji, tiens! Quitte à avoir affaire à un chieur, autant pouvoir marcher derrière lui sans pensées graveleuses…

Il passa donc les deux heures qui suivirent à imaginer le Hyuuga en string, ce qui s'avéra ma foi très efficace, surtout s'il partait du principe qu'il avait autant de poils sur le corps que de cheveux sur la tête. Il finit par arrêter quand la nausée lui prit, ne voulant pas se couper l'appétit alors que l'heure de la pause repas approchait. C'était un cauchemar, c'était pas possible! Voilà qu'il en était à imaginer un rival en string panthère parce que son coéquipier avait décidé de jouer les frigides. Non, correction, i _même_ /i si son coéquipier avait décidé de jouer les frigides.

"Ouais, un vrai cauchemar…"

"T'as fini de marmonner dans ta barbe, oui? Est-ce que je marmonne dans ma barbe, moi?"

Kiba pila net sur une branche, et apprécia sans s'en rendre vraiment compte les réflexes de Shikamaru qui lui permirent de ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Le Nara sauta sur une branche à côté de lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe! Mais t'as pas arrêté depuis qu'on a débarqué, mon vieux! Si tu t'en rends même pas compte, faut te faire soigner!"

S'il y avait un concours du manque de discrétion le plus affligeant, Kiba venait certainement de le remporter en beuglant comme il venait de le faire, et visiblement, Shikamaru n'appréciait ni cette victoire sans conteste, ni l'allusion pas franchement fine.

"Si t'avais une blonde stupide qui s'obstinait à faire de ta vie un enfer comme moi, tu marmonnerais dans ta barbe, aussi," rétorqua Shikamaru avec verve, avant de lui faire signe d'avancer.

Kiba obéit en levant les yeux au ciel, remerciant la nuit qui tombait, dissimulant ainsi sa réaction peu flatteuse. Qu'est-ce que cette blonde d'Ino avait encore bien pu manigancer pour énerver le flegmatique Shikamaru à ce point là?

"Je rêve," soupira t'il en se disant qu'il commençait à radoter.

"Kiba!"

Il pila une nouvelle fois après seulement trois pas, et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ronchonner intérieurement. Il se retourna en s'efforçant de prendre un air innocent et reçut un regard appuyé. Il fallait de toute évidence qu'il travaille ça. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait eu plus de résultat s'ils avaient mis leurs masques d'Anbu, et décida que c'était pas garanti. Enfin, tant mieux, parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop ces trucs là. Ça tenait chaud, et c'était pas pratique du tout, surtout pour les éclaireurs comme lui. Avoir un champ de vision si réduit lui donnait des frissons. Heureusement, Shikamaru, en leader éclairé et qui devait apprécier ces masques au moins aussi peu que lui, avait déclaré qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles sitôt qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à distance respectable de la ville du coin.

"On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit," déclara le susnommé leader en un instant de bonté.

Kiba soupira de soulagement et ils sautèrent en bas de l'arbre, se dirigeant vers le petit ruisseau qui avait décidé de l'emplacement de leur campement. Ils ne firent pas de feu, évidemment, et durent se contenter des rations insipides mais énergétiques qui faisaient partie de l'équipement standard du ninja. Akamaru détourna le museau quand Kiba lui en offrit une, et lui et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard entendu qui rasséréna l'Inuzuka. La transformation en emmerdeur n'était donc pas permanente. Tant mieux.

Ils mangèrent en silence, partageant leur douleur de devoir avaler des trucs aussi infâmes, puis décidèrent du tour de garde. Kiba s'installa sur une branche basse, Akamaru roulé en boule sur son ventre, et Shikamaru se posta un peu plus haut que lui, en alerte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Inuzuka pour s'endormir, l'irritation de la journée laissant place à une douce torpeur et, confiant en les capacités de Shikamaru pour veiller pendant son sommeil, il se laissa aller.

Ce fut un grondement assourdissant et un juron qui le réveillèrent, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kiba se rendit compte que le sol approchait à une vitesse anormale. Il se roula instinctivement en boule et réussit à amortir sa chute au maximum, son épaule protestant quand même un peu pour la forme. Il se redressa et déglutit.

C'était un ours, ou plutôt, comme il le décrirait à ses amis s'ils revenaient de cette fichue mission, un ours gigantesque, monstrueux, aux dents épouvantablement longues et à l'air franchement pas amical tourné vers…

"Akamaru!" s'exclama t'il.

Le chien geignit faiblement mais ne recula pas, montrant les crocs à l'ours qui devait le faire à peu près huit fois. Kiba nota avec horreur que l'ours semblait être arrivé dans leur dos, contre le vent, et c'était une déduction des plus déplaisantes: ils avaient affaire à un ours intelligent et qui avait visiblement envie de se taper du chien de Konoha au souper. Il se redressa en voyant l'animal bondir vers Akamaru, et il cria à son chien de sauter, ce qu'il fit. Malheureusement, son petit gabarit ne faisait pas le poids face à l'ours et Kiba se précipita en avant quand il réalisa que la fichue bestiole allait cueillir son chien au vol. Sa main vola dans son dos, agrippant la poignée de son ninjatô et il se jeta en avant. Seul problème, l'ours, en plus d'être imposant, était aussi rapide…

Dans la pénombre, Kiba vit une ombre passer entre l'ours et son chien, entendit un grognement de douleur accompagné d'un bruit sourd et, deux secondes plus tard, Shikamaru lui fourrait un Akamaru haletant dans les bras et le tirait vers le haut pour l'entraîner vers les branches plus sûres que le sol.

"Sauf si cette saleté grimpe aux arbres, bien sûr…" pensa Kiba en prenant appui sur une branche.

Serrant précautionneusement Akamaru contre lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et profita de la lueur de la lune pour voir se redresser l'ours, le museau en sang là où Shikamaru s'était visiblement fait une joie d'incruster son pied. Ce dernier le tira de sa contemplation ravie en lui tapant sur l'épaule et en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Il obéit de mauvaise grâce.

"Je rêve! On fuit devant un ours?" protesta t'il avec hargne.

Shikamaru se contenta de le regarder, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Kiba eut une seconde de battement avant de réagir instinctivement et d'humer l'air, réalisant avec horreur qu'il y avait au moins une dizaine d'autres ours dans le coin.

Cette constatation le convainquit d'avancer plus vite, également motivé par les grondements furieux de l'ours qui les coursait. Tandis qu'il courait, Kiba se rendit compte qu'il avait en fait repéré les ours avant même de s'endormir, mais qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ils étaient après tout en milieu sauvage, alors ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et puis, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que les ours étaient agressifs. N'empêche que s'il avait su…

Ils avancèrent pendant une ou deux minutes, ralentis par la nuit et le terrain accidenté et inconnu, mais furent tout de même étonnés par l'endurance de l'ours toujours sur leurs talons, et Kiba aperçut soudain devant eux une lueur tremblotante. Un feu de camp.

Un coup d'œil à Shikamaru et ils changeaient légèrement de trajectoire pour éviter de donner à l'ours une autre cible, surtout que la saleté avait l'air d'avoir faim.

"Ça ne m'enchante pas de dire ça, mais pourquoi on ne se débarrasse pas simplement de cette sale bête?" souffla Kiba.

"Parce que si on fait ça, tu peux être sûr que tous les autres vont nous tomber dessus," répondit Shikamaru sur le même ton.

C'était pas faux, malheureusement, et Kiba n'avait pas franchement envie de génocider un troupeau d'ours. Il aimait les animaux, après tout… Ce qui ne leur laissait qu'une solution: sortir du territoire de l'animal et finir leur nuit ailleurs. C'était un plan valable, à ceci près qu'il devait y avoir du côté du feu de camp quelque chose de plus appétissant que deux ninjas maigrelets, car l'ours bifurqua soudain dans cette direction.

Les deux Anbu se regardèrent et levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel. Parfois, les méchants avaient la vie facile… Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'ours, espérant l'intercepter avant que les campeurs innocents ne finissent en pâté pour ours. Du coin de l'œil, Kiba vit Shikamaru remettre son masque, et il fit de même avec une grimace boudeuse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la petite clairière illuminée par le feu en même temps que l'ours, juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes sauter de côté pour s'éloigner de lui. Deux gosses, aux yeux de Kiba, dont un petit brun qui, ayant à peine touché le sol, bondit de nouveau, le poing levé. Kiba sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant la demi-portion encastrer son poing dans la tête d'un ours au moins aussi estomaqué que le ninja lui-même.

Il y eut un vacarme de bois brisé quand la pauvre bête épousa un arbre après un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres et ne se releva pas.

"Ils ont quoi, au juste, les ours de la région? C'est le deuxième depuis ce matin!"

Kiba tourna la tête vers la voix, un autre garçon du même âge que le premier mais aux cheveux clairs, comme argentés. Il rejoignit son compagnon près du feu et se baissa pour ramasser une brochette qui manquait encore un peu de cuisson.

"Je sais pas, mais ils sont moins sympas que chez moi, en tout cas," répondit l'autre en se laissant tomber près du feu. "Et moins résistants, aussi."

Le premier eut un ricanement et secoua la tête.

"T'es un monstre, tu le sais, au moins?"

Le petit brun dut prendre ça pour un compliment, à en juger par son grand sourire. Les deux garçons retournèrent à leurs brochettes, l'air de rien. Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain et tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans la direction de Kiba et Shikamaru, toujours perchés bêtement sur leur branche. Le mouvement les réveilla cependant, et ils bondirent instinctivement en arrière, s'éloignant discrètement.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient enfin quitté la zone infestée d'ours et de gamins monstrueux et ils trouvèrent un abri sous un rocher. Sitôt qu'ils furent installés, Kiba explosa.

"T'as vu ça? Non, mais t'as vu ça? D'un coup de poing! C'est pas possible! Il l'a étalé d'un coup de poing! Je rêve, j'hallucine!"

Il aurait continué sur la même veine encore un moment si Shikamaru ne l'avait pas saisi par la sangle de son ninjatô, enlevant son masque puis lui arrachant le sien et rapprochant leurs visages.

"Écoute moi bien," grogna t'il. "Tu me fatigues. Si tu répètes encore une fois 'je rêve', je te fais avaler ton masque, est-ce que c'est clair?"

Ils étaient si proches, à présent que Kiba pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de son ami sur ses lèvres. Un instant, il se vit l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser pour lui ôter toute envie de grogner, mais l'instant d'après, il se vit par terre, un masque en travers de la gorge et un ninjatô entre les côtes, aussi décida t'il de réprimer ses instincts. Shikamaru le repoussa et détourna les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage.

"C'est à ton tour de monter la garde," lâcha t'il après une seconde.

Il s'étendit sur le sol sans attendre de réponse et Kiba préféra une nouvelle fois garder le silence. Il se gratta la tête puis caressa pensivement Akamaru et se promit de remercier son partenaire au nom de son chien dès la première heure le lendemain.

Il passa la nuit à penser alternativement à son partenaire et à la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux quand il était énervé, lueur très agréable aux yeux de Kiba, et à revoir un gamin gringalet assommer des ours à mains nues. Autant dire qu'il ne s'endormit pas, et le reste de sa garde se passa sans incident.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Kiba remercia Shikamaru pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Il ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules et un grommellement inintelligible en guise de réponse, ce qui lui suffit amplement. Shikamaru, pour sa part, ne s'excusa pas pour son humeur de la veille, qui semblait heureusement s'être dissipée malgré leur nuit agitée, mais Kiba ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'aurait pas supporté une nouvelle journée avec un Shikamaru en mode Uchiha grognon.

Ils atteignirent la ville d'Amishi en milieu de mâtinée. C'était là qu'ils devaient commencer leur enquête. Après avoir dissimulé tout signe extérieur de leur condition de ninja, hormis leurs ninjatô qu'ils glissèrent à leur ceinture pour donner le change, ils pénétrèrent en ville et Shikamaru décida de les séparer. Lui se chargerait d'aller interroger les antiquaires, receleurs et autres collectionneurs plus ou moins scrupuleux dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur Jin. Kiba lui-même s'occuperait d'interroger les gardes puis ferait un tour en ville en pensant, espoir bien maigre, qu'Akamaru reconnaîtrait peut-être l'odeur de leur voleur de rouleaux.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous en début d'après-midi sur la place centrale de la ville puis partirent de son côté, Shikamaru en profitant quand même pour lui demander d'éviter toute bourde.

"On est pas au Pays du Feu et on est chez des civils. Double raison pour éviter l'incident diplomatique si tu vois ce que je veux dire," expliqua t'il avec un regard lourd de sens.

Kiba lui tira la langue tandis qu'il s'éloignait. C'était quoi ces insinuations, au juste? C'était Naruto, le spécialiste des pieds dans le plat, pas lui! Bien décidé à avoir un comportement exemplaire pour prouver à son partenaire qu'il était un vrai professionnel, Kiba ratissa consciencieusement la ville. Il sympathisa avec un des maîtres-chiens de la milice locale, qui le renseigna de bon cœur. Il lui apprit qu'une bonne dizaine d'hommes correspondant à la description de Jin passaient les portes de la ville toutes les heures. Amishi était la ville commerçante la plus importante de la zone côtière, autant dire que les étrangers y étaient monnaie courante.

En désespoir de cause, Kiba rôda en ville pendant le reste de la mâtinée. Il s'acheta des dango à une échoppe et les savoura en parcourant le quartier des restaurants, poussé par le souvenir du dossier que Shizune leur avait remis. Selon Kakashi, en effet, Jin avait révélé une curiosité pour les plats locaux. Ça ne coûtait rien de rôder dans le coin, après tout…

Il venait de finir son dernier dango, heureusement pour lui, quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il s'écarta à temps pour éviter de se faire renverser par une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi bleus que le kimono qu'elle portait et qui était d'ailleurs trop grand pour elle. Elle le dépassa en faisant de grands gestes vers deux hommes attablés à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

"Fuji-sensei! Yoh-san!" s'écria t'elle en les rejoignant au pas de course.

A ses pieds, Akamaru éternua et les yeux de Kiba s'étrécirent. Son chien éternuait ainsi pour lui signaler toute source de chakra inhabituelle. Il se concentra sur les trois individus et repéra effectivement l'afflux de chakra contrôlé qui émanait d'eux et du kimono même de la fille. Des ninjas, et certainement des locaux, bien qu'ils n'arborent pas le bandeau orné d'une vaguelette, symbole de Kiri, le village de l'Eau.

Il fit signe à Akamaru de se faire discret et ils s'installèrent à une table non loin des trois autres. C'était peut-être stupide, et Kiba voyait déjà le roulement d'yeux agacé de Shikamaru, mais sa curiosité était trop forte, surtout que…

"Je rêve!" s'étonna t'il à mi-voix.

Le plus âgé des trois était une espèce de sosie d'Asuma-sensei, avec le collier de barbe, la clope au coin des lèvres et la musculature imposante, mais sans un détail d'importance: les cheveux. Le type était en effet rasé comme un bonze, à en juger par la peau lisse qui n'était pas recouverte par un bandana bleu. C'était… spécial, disons.

Kiba se tourna à demi pour calmer un début de fou rire et son regard se posa sur le troisième larron, un type un peu plus âgé que lui aux cheveux bruns, et au chakra mieux contrôlé que les deux autres. Il n'avait pas d'arme apparente et un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Vous avez remarqué le gugusse qu'on a croisé ce matin, sur la route?" demanda t'il d'une voix traînante.

"Lequel? Celui habillé comme un saltimbanque?" demanda le plus âgé.

"C'est parce que i _c'était_ /i un saltimbanque, Fuji," fit remarquer le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais non, je parlais du type qu'on a croisé sur le pont de Moriwa."

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un regard perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial?"

"Un chakra bien contrôlé."

"Un ninja?"

"Allez savoir…"

Le dénommé Yoh haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de continuer.

"Mais je ne crois pas. Il ne se tenait pas comme un ninja."

Sur cette remarque étrange, le serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Kiba resta encore un peu mais leur conversation passa sur des sujets moins intéressants, dont un ami à eux, un certain Kaede qu'ils ne semblaient pas porter dans leur cœur. Kiba se leva et s'aperçut qu'il était en retard à son rendez-vous avec Shikamaru. Il courut dans les rues étroites, un sourire stupide aux lèvres, parce que sa curiosité avait payé. Il y avait bien des chances pour que le type que ce Yoh avait remarqué sur le pont soit leur homme.

Il tourna à un angle de rue et dut faire une embardée pour éviter deux gamins postés à cet endroit. Il battit des bras pour garder son équilibre et se retourna pour conseiller aux gamins de ne pas rester en plein milieu, mais ses invectives restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. C'était les deux gosses de la veille, dont le tueur d'ours, qui était actuellement… penché en avant pour caresser Akamaru, qui se laissait faire sans la moindre gêne.

"Akamaru," appela t'il en s'approchant d'eux, priant très fort pour garder son calme. "Dépêche toi, tu veux?"

Le petit chien accepta une dernière caresse du petit brun, puis rejoignit son maître en remuant la queue.

"Il est mignon," déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire. "C'est Akamaru, c'est ça? C'est marrant comme nom."

"Merci," répondit Kiba, qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre d'autre.

L'autre garçon jeta un regard indulgent à son ami, puis lui tapota l'épaule.

"T'as fini? On peut y aller? C'est toi qui étais pressé, ce matin!" fit-il remarquer.

"Oui, désolé!"

Ils détalèrent tous les deux, et Kiba lâcha un soupir soulagé. Visiblement, le brun n'avait pas le même rapport avec les chiens que celui qu'il avait avec les ours. Akamaru lui jeta un regard perplexe avant d'aboyer brièvement. Oups, le rendez-vous…

Il déboula sur la place et lança un sourire d'excuse à son partenaire qui l'attendait, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?" demanda Shikamaru en se levant.

"J'ai croisé les deux gosses d'hier soir," répondit Kiba avec une grimace. "Le petit monstre a fait copain-copain avec Akamaru."

Shikamaru le dévisagea, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'horreur de cette situation. Il finit par hausser les épaules et embrayer sur un sujet plus intéressant.

"Jin est passé chez un receleur tôt ce matin. Il lui a acheté un bouquin sur l'Art des Jutsus. D'après ce qu'en sait le type, il a continué vers le nord."

"Le pont de Moriwa, ça te dit quelque chose ?" le coupa Kiba.

"C'est un pont plus au nord, justement, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que trois collègues de Kiri ont croisé un type qui contrôlait drôlement bien son chakra sur le pont de Moriwa, ce matin."

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfait et Shikamaru hocha la tête.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait repérer par ces trois là, au moins?"

"Non, pas de risque. Le seul des trois qui avait un sens de l'observation potable n'a pas regardé vers moi."

"Bon. Le nord, alors."

Ils firent quelques emplettes, histoire d'améliorer leurs repas, puis quittèrent la ville par la porte Nord. Kiba narra à son ami sa rencontre avec les trois ninjas de Kiri, dont le sosie raté d'Asuma, et, à sa grande surprise, Shikamaru hocha la tête.

"Ouais, c'est un certain Fujisawa. Il paraît qu'il a réussi à obtenir un sauf conduit pour s'entraîner avec lui, quand il était encore genin. D'après Asuma, c'était un vrai fanboy, qui cultivait la ressemblance, et tout. Flippant."

"Ouais, sauf que visiblement, il a décidé de se créer son propre look, parce que maintenant, il a plus un poil sur le caillou," ricana Kiba.

Shikamaru eut une grimace, visiblement en imaginant la tête de son propre professeur en mode bonze, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Kiba.

Ils progressèrent vers le nord sans grande difficulté, se mêlant à la foule des marchands qui entraient et sortaient d'Amishi. Petit à petit, en revanche, les passants se firent de plus en plus rares. Shikamaru, qui avait visiblement plus étudié la topographie du Pays de la Brume que Kiba, expliqua à ce dernier que le pont de Moriwa n'était pas franchement imposant, mais renommé car c'était le lieu d'une bataille entre Kiri et Kumo, le village de la Foudre. Sauf que, toujours d'après lui, s'il fallait s'arrêter pour commémorer chaque lieu témoin d'une bataille entre ces deux villages, il faudrait au moins une semaine pour faire deux kilomètres, dans le coin.

Kiri et Kumo, c'était loin d'être une histoire d'amour. La dernière guerre en date était encore toute récente, un an et demi, en fait. Elle avait fait rage au même moment où Konoha avait eu ses propres déboires avec le village du Son et Orochimaru, ce qui avait empêché Konoha de jouer son habituel rôle de médiateur entre les deux belligérants. Étrangement, cela avait favorisé un certain ressentiment envers les ninjas du pays du Feu chez les habitants locaux, qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois retrouvés au milieu d'une guerre de ninjas.

"Tout ça pour dire que les gens d'ici ne portent pas Konoha dans leur cœur, alors autant se faire discrets," termina Shikamaru.

Kiba hocha la tête. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler de la guerre entre Kiri et Kumo, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que les gens du coin en auraient développé une haine pour Konoha. C'était un peu débile, à ses yeux, et il le fit remarquer à voix haute. Shikamaru approuva.

"T'as raison, mais mets toi à la place des paysans du coin, qui voient brûler leurs champs pour une guerre dont ils ignorent tout. Eux, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que ça s'arrête. Et si ceux qui se sont toujours manifestés pour la paix ne le font pas, et bien c'est vers eux que se tourne leur colère, tout simplement parce que c'est moins dangereux. Tu vois un paysan aller dire au Mizukage que c'est qu'un vieux schnock qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de faire la guerre?"

"Non, pas vraiment," admit Kiba en riant doucement. Shikamaru avait l'art d'illustrer ses propos de façon très claire.

Ils firent une pause en fin d'après-midi, et repassèrent en mode ninja. Ils enfilèrent leurs masques sous les ordres de Shikamaru, sourd aux protestations de son partenaire, puis repartirent en quittant la route et en progressant dans les arbres. Si Jin était dans le coin, mieux valait essayer de ménager au maximum l'effet de surprise.

Ils trouvèrent le pont un peu par hasard, car la nuit était tombée, et le pays de la Brume portait décidément bien son nom. Ils progressaient au ralenti, n'y voyant pas à plus de deux mètres, quand Shikamaru soupira d'un air fatigué sous son masque et tendit le bras pour montrer quelque chose à Kiba sur leur droite. Une rambarde en pierre. Celle du pont. Ils se penchèrent pour vérifier, et, effectivement, ils pouvaient entendre une rivière gronder plus bas, perdue dans la brume.

"La fine fleur de Konoha," marmonna Shikamaru d'un ton amer. "C'est ce qui s'appelle pas assurer, franchement. D'abord on se fait courser par un ours, et maintenant on met dix minutes à repérer un pont alors qu'on est dessus… Tu vas voir qu'on va se faire attaquer et détrousser, bientôt."

Kiba allait se moquer du ton fataliste de son ami et se tournait vers lui quand il aperçut, fonçant droit sur eux, deux silhouettes troubles.

"Attention!" s'exclama t'il en tirant son partenaire vers l'arrière.

La rambarde explosa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt, et Kiba portait la main à son ninjatô quand il s'aperçut qu'Akamaru regardait la scène d'un air tranquille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, quand une ombre jaillit devant lui. Il esquiva de justesse un coup de poing et sauta en arrière, tirant son arme et regardant fixement son adversaire. Il pesta contre son masque qui réduisait son champ de vision et entendit des bruits de lutte sur le côté. De toute évidence, Shikamaru avait aussi quelqu'un sur le dos.

Malgré la brume, il pouvait apercevoir la lueur argentée d'un sabre, et découvrit que Shikamaru s'en servait surtout pour garder son adversaire à distance, usant de moulinets gracieux pour lui ôter l'envie de s'approcher. Un coup d'œil à son propre opposant lui révéla, à son amusement, qu'il observait également l'autre combat, et qu'Akamaru était posté non loin de lui, la queue battante.

Un nouveau bruit métallique, et Kiba distingua des cheveux clairs quand le combattant inconnu recula pour éviter un coup de sabre.

"Je rêve…" marmonna t'il.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil, son impression se confirma et il jura intérieurement. Les deux gosses, dont le monstre tueur d'ours. Il allait manifester sa découverte, quitte à devoir se farcir la petite brute, quand il vit les mains de Shikamaru se plier en un sceau familier autour de la poignée de son sabre et quand le gamin retomba au sol après un saut, il ne redécolla pas, comme cloué au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

"Kirua?"

Celui là, c'était le petit brun, qui fit mine d'approcher pour aider son ami. Réagissant par réflexe, Kiba composa rapidement le sceau de la Permutation et prit en un instant la place de son chien, apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. Il tendit le bras et plaça son sabre sous la gorge du gamin, qui le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

"Génial! Comment vous faites ça?" s'exclama t'il, avec un enthousiasme étonnant.

"Gon! T'as rien d'autre à faire que t'extasier?" intervint son ami, toujours prisonnier du Kage Mane de Shikamaru, à en juger par sa posture raide.

"Ne bouge pas, toi!" ordonna Kiba au dénommé Gon qui avait réagi aux paroles de son ami en faisant un pas en avant.

"Relâchez Kirua!" rétorqua Gon, soudain en colère.

Kiba se demanda si ce gamin n'était pas vaguement schizophrène, à en juger par ses changements d'humeur assez brutaux.

"Tu délires? Vous nous sautez dessus, et vous croyez qu'on va vous relâcher?" s'énerva Kiba en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

"C'est vous qui nous avez attaqués en premier!" répliqua Kirua d'un ton indigné.

"N'importe quoi!" contra Kiba, qui avait l'impression d'être retourné à la maternelle.

"Si! Vous nous avez lâché un ours enragé dessus!"

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour dire au gosse de s'acheter un cerveau, quand une voix calme claqua et les fit tous se taire. Kiba soupira, bien que ce ne fût pas trop le moment. Aaah, Shikamaru venait de parler.

"Fermez la un peu," lança Shikamaru. "Le dressage d'ours enragés, c'est pas notre créneau. Vous feriez mieux de vous renseigner, avant d'attaquer les gens comme ça."

Il y eut un grognement indigné venant du dénommé Kirua et Kiba vit la silhouette de Shikamaru se tourner vers lui.

"Je te libère si tu promets de ne pas m'attaquer. Kiba, range ton sabre. C'est un malentendu, cette histoire, inutile d'en faire trop."

Kiba obéit et Shikamaru fit de même, relâchant son jutsu dans le même mouvement. Gon bondit vers son ami en lui demandant si ça allait.

"Ça va. J'étais juste immobilisé," le rassura son ami. "Comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus."

Les deux gamins se tournèrent vers Shikamaru, qui ne leur accorda même pas un regard en s'approchant de son partenaire.

"On y va," lança t'il simplement.

"Attendez!"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le petit brun qui leur lança un regard chaleureux.

"On vous a rencontré ce matin, avec votre chien, non? Akamaru, c'est ça?" demanda t'il, déclenchant un aboiement approbateur de la part du chien. "Vous êtes drôlement forts, tous les deux! Vous êtes qui? Vous allez vers où? On peut peut-être faire un bout de chemin ensemble! Nous, on va vers le nord!"

Kiba eut un mouvement de recul face à l'accumulation de questions, et décida de laisser le diplomate de leur fine équipe se débrouiller.

"Non," répondit ce dernier, avec un manque total de diplomatie, pour le coup, avant de se retourner vers Kiba "On y va, j'ai dit."

Ils disparurent en un instant, bien décidés à laisser les deux gamins derrière, mais ils avaient à peine quitté le pont qu'ils entendaient des pas de course derrière eux.

"Je rêve!" s'exclama Kiba, ignorant le regard courroucé de son ami.

Les deux gosses les suivaient sans difficulté apparente, de l'indifférence dans le regard de Kirua et une admiration amicale dans celui de Gon.

"Allez, quoi! Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être sympa! On va dans la même direction, en plus!" plaida le petit brun en leur lançant un regard de cocker des plus réussis.

Shikamaru pila, et Kiba l'imita une seconde plus tard. Il regarda son ami se camper devant les gosses, admirant son calme apparent.

"On ne voyagera pas ensemble," déclara t'il en séparant chaque syllabe.

"Pourquoi? Et pourquoi vous portez des masques? Ça sert à rien, vous savez. On sait déjà la tête qu'il a," fit remarquer Gon en pointant un doigt vers Kiba, qui reçut pour le coup une inclinaison de tête irritée de la part de Shikamaru.

"En plus, ils ont l'air plus gênants qu'autre chose, ces masques," rajouta Kirua en se regardant les ongles, l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Gon regarda alternativement les deux ninjas, comme un jeune chiot qui attend qu'on joue avec lui. Shikamaru soupira.

"Vous allez vers le nord?" demanda t'il d'un ton fatigué.

"On va à Hagara," répondit Gon sans la moindre méfiance.

Kiba rit sous son masque en voyant Kirua froncer des sourcils irrités. Pour sa part, la confiance apparente d'Akamaru, toujours planté aux pieds de Gon, attendant visiblement une caresse, suffisait à le rassurer. Les deux gosses étaient certainement plus méfiants que méchants. Shikamaru sembla parvenir à la même décision, car il finit par hausser les épaules.

"Je suppose qu'on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble," admit-il.

"Super!" s'enthousiasma Gon. "Vous enlevez vos masques, alors?"

Les deux Anbu secouèrent la tête mais obtempérèrent, et se retrouvèrent bientôt à serrer la main d'un Gon enchanté de les rencontrer et d'un Kirua un peu moins enthousiaste et poli. Ils reprirent leur route à cinq, Akamaru bondissant autour de Gon, à la joie de ce dernier.

"Dites, comment vous avez fait pour vous téléporter comme ça?" demanda t'il en tournant ses grands yeux expressifs vers Kiba, avant d'attaquer de la même façon Shikamaru. "Et vous, vous avez fait comment pour immobiliser Kirua? C'est super comme technique! Vous pourriez m'apprendre?"

Shikamaru lança un regard désespéré à Kiba, qui trouvait ça plus marrant qu'autre chose, et son amusement se transforma sous les yeux perplexes des deux gamins en éclat de rire quand il entendit son ami soupirer un "Non mais je rêve!" d'un ton fatigué.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
